TimeTurners
by Mini-McGuiness
Summary: Fred and Roxanne Weasley think they're father is George Weasley. Fred and Roxanne have been living a lie. And with the help of a time turner they're about to discover the person, the twin and the father they, and their mother, have been missing.


**Title:**Time Turners

**Summary:** Fred and Roxanne Weasley have been living a lie. And with the help of a time turner they're about to discover the person they've been missing.

**Disclaimer:** I own and have created nothing of the Harry Potter universe. Just this idea!

**A/N:** Ello, ello! I had originally written this story a few years ago but decided to erase it due to pressing school matters. I'd loved writing this story and starting it so much so when I had to end it I didn't want to keep it up on the site and be reminded of what I haven't completed. But I can safely say that I will be here to update frequently and I'm excited to be back here!

**Prologue**

Waffles.

Made from dough. Cooked in a waffle iron. Eaten around the world and particularly through Belgium and the United States. Angelina's mum was an excellent cook so she could make the best American style waffles. Every weekend when Angelina was a little girl before she started school and when she'd come home on holiday her mother would whip up a special batch. Bananas, chocolate chips, cinnamon all blended into a pan to create the perfect breakfast.

It was the last meal they ate together. Angelina had whipped up a batch special for him before he'd left her for the last time. Angelina's grandmother was sick so her parents had left to take care of her in Connecticut and the house to her. With the wizarding war fiercely going on around her, being in her childhood home gave her a sense of comfort in a chaotic world. It had been a week before she'd have to depart with the rest of Dumbledore's Army to help fight. She was frightened, terrified. But she was ready.

Not even a full day settling in her room she received an owl from him.

_I'm coming over._

_Get ready for me, Angel._

_-F_

She wasn't ready for this. Not after the last time they'd seen each other. It was supposed to be over, damnit! She knew how he worked. So she reached for the nearest ink and quill and instantly began to write.

_No._

That's all. It's all she needed to write. He would know not to show his face at her doorstep like they were younger.

But as soon as she handed her parchment to the owl, she heard an all too familiar knock on her door.

Angelina, of course, hesitated. Maybe if she just didn't answer then he'd go away. _No, that'd be rude._ She thought.

And she couldn't just leave him out there. It was dangerous even walking down the street. Angelina reached for the cold, brass doorknob closed her eyes, held her breath and opened the door.

"Fallen asleep?" His deep voice asked.

She opened her eyes.

"Hello, Fred."

* * *

Fred. Fred Weasley.

The now lively, energetic and cunning Fred was gone. Deceased. Dead. And all she could think about was their last meal together. Home-style waffles.

_Fred is dead._ Angelina thought. _It has a strange ring to it._ She tried to joke to herself. It's what Fred would've done if he wasn't stuck in a coffin.

To see his lifeless body was emotionally draining for Angelina. To see his family members sitting there, sobbing when if Fred was in the room the energy level was high and there was so much laughter.

And George. No longer Fred & George. Gred & Forge. Just a George. Now earless, twinless and appearing lifeless in his black dress robes.

She didn't know if it was the stressful atmosphere, the drain of energy through the room or seeing Fred trapped in a box but suddenly she had to escape to the loo because her stomach was in knots.

For the past few weeks Angelina had been feeling nauseous. She'd assumed that it was the excitement over finally winning the wizarding war against the dark arts and getting used to relaxing. But she knew her body. Shed known that something was out of order.

Maybe it was her period. She was due to finally get her delayed period after all of that stress caused by the war.

Nothing.

Besides stress there was also one possible factor that Angelina terribly wanted to rule out. But it wouldn't hurt to at least test it out…

* * *

Positive.

Absolutely negative.

This couldn't have been at a worse time. Not now. It wasn't right. It wasn't supposed to happen like this.

Angelina heard a familiar knock on her apartment door. She opened it and saw him standing there. Tall, flaming red hair, freckles and all.

"Hi, Ang."

"Hi, George."

"It was positive."

Without hesitation or even a blink George said, "Okay."

And to that, Angelina replied, "Okay."

Angelina was having a baby. And George was going to help her raise it.


End file.
